


Application

by buckyliicious



Series: Archive Our Love [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Gen, Interlude, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyliicious/pseuds/buckyliicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to sign up to volunteer at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Application




End file.
